Say Yurts!
by Drowning Insanity
Summary: Expect the unexpected. And that's exactly where we're going to take you: to Hyoutei. Crack.
1. French Toast

**DISCLAIMERS: **We don't own Konomi, Prince of Tennis, or Beyblade. Except Beyblade has nothing to do with this. But yurts do, because we got that from Oshitari's name. XD _--Transfer_

**WARNING: **Kids, don't read this if you haven't gone past the age thirteen yet. We need to keep some of you pure-free. XD _--Silent_

* * *

**Say Yurts!**

_Chapter One: French Toast_  
Written by Silent of Drowning Insanity

* * *

**:: Oshitari POV ::**

If you think Seigaku is crazy, trust me, Hyoutei is worse. Especially when all our tennis club members become hyped up. Everyday is a new day, where getting F's on your exams to throwing people off the second floor window is something to be unexpected. If you think that's bad, then see what's REALLY bad…

* * *

**:: Normal POV ::**

"Tennis practice was more demanding than usual!" complained Gakuto as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger. "I don't get why that Sakaki suddenly made me do acrobatic flips on the school wall for an entire minute, and I nearly broke all my bones when I couldn't land, damn it! But that doesn't mean I suck like that stupid Kikumaru Eiji!"

Oshitari sighed and poked his half-eaten turkey sandwich. He certainly was not in the mood to listen to the ranting of the acrobatic player on how he was so much better than Seigaku's Kikumaru Eiji. No he definitely was NOT in the mood at all to hear such nonsensical things.

"…and you know how much I'm so much lighter that I'll probably weigh like, -520 pounds in space or something like that? And that stupid Kikumaru is probably as heavy as an elephant…"

"Gakuto," warily pointed out Oshitari, sighing, "If Kikumaru was really as heavy as an elephant, don't you think he would have demolished the entire school by now?"

Gakuto was chewing on the sesame bun, and sesame seeds shot out of his mouth as he spoke, "So what? **–munch- **I'm just trying to say that **–munch-** I'm better at that Kikumaru when it comes to **–munch- **acrobatics **–swallow-**."

"We get that, Gakuto. You've spoken about that since we were defeated by Kikumaru and Momoshiro?"

"Right," said Gakuto, "Yuushi, do you not get it? I am, in fact, BETTER and ALWAYS WILL BE, BETTER than THAT Kikumaru…"

"Gakuto, just shut up!" cried Shishido, who popped into the conversation out of nowhere, "You've been bragging about that for like, five months!" He grabbed the ketchup bottle from the table and squirted some onto his own cheeseburger, then furiously slammed it back onto its original spot, squirting some onto Gakuto's tennis shirt.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, SHISHIDO?!" yelled Gakuto as he swiped a pile of napkins from the napkin box and wiped the ketchup stain on his shirt, making holes in the napkins. He angrily threw them onto the floor. "NOW THERE'S A BIG RED STAIN ON MY FAVORITE SHIRT, DAMN IT!"

Shishido jumped off his seat and fought back, "WELL, WHY DO YOU KEEP ON TALKING ABOUT THAT STUPID KIKUMARU THEN WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE DEFEATED?!"

"SHUT UP! KETCHUP HAS NOTHING TO DO THAT KIKUMARU EXCEPT THAT HIS HAIR COLOR IS PRETTY MUCH THE SAME AS TOMATOES!"

"LAST TIME I CHECKED, IT WAS A DARKER RED LIKE BLOOD!"

"Shishido-san!" pleaded Choutaro, who was eating his PB & J sandwich, "Calm down!"

"NEVER! UNTIL GAKUTO SAYS THAT KIKUMARU IS BETTER THAN HIM!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, SHISHIDO! I'LL NEVER SAY THAT, EVEN IF I STICK A THOUSAND NEEDLES INTO MY EYES!"

"THEN DO IT NOW!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M THOSE OLD PEOPLE WHO SEW, YOU KNOW!"

Choutaro gaped at his senpai and shamefully mumbled to himself, "I help my mother sew, you know…"

"Gakuto's crazy," whispered Oshitari behind his hand, "You'll have to bear with him, because he's born that way." And the two turned their heads to return back to the conversation.

"YOUR HAIR IS PURPLE! THAT'S LIKE, RETARDED!"

"OH YEA! WHO HAS HAIR LIKE YOURS, HUH?!"

"HEY, I CUT MINE! YOU CAN'T HELP IT!"

"YOU'RE A BAD BARBER, YOU KNOW?!"

"WHO HIGHLIGHTS THEIRS PURPLE THEN?"

"IT'S NATURAL, IDIOT!"

"THAT'S NOT NATURAL AT ALL, STUPID!"

"YES IT IS!"

"At least that Kikumaru has better hair color than yours…" mumbled Shishido under his breath as he looked away.

"SHUT UP!"

Just then, Atobe and Kabaji entered the cafeteria room.

"Ore-sama demands to know why the Dining Hall is such a mess!" angrily requested the captain. "Ore-sama does not like messes in the Dining Hall, you know!"

"Atobe, you don't need such a fancy name for the cafeteria you know," said Shishido.

"It's the Dining Hall! Neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"…"

"Cafeteria sounds so much better…" thought aloud Muhaki as he sat back down and tore off another piece from his cheeseburger.

"It is the DINING HALL!" yelled Atobe. "Kabaji, French horn please."

"Usu."

"It is the DINING HALL!" yelled Atobe, and he swung the French horn into the air towards the acrobatic. Gakuto ducked in time only to have it sandwiched between Shishido's cheeseburger and ramming into his open mouth.

"Peh!" said Shishido as he spat onto the ground, "That hurts, Atobe!" And he hurled the instrument into an unknown direction.

"I'm back from the bathroom, everyone!" cheerfully announced Jiroh, but was knocked unconscious by the French horn, fainting onto the ground.

"Atobe! Where the hell did you get the French horn from?!" asked Shishido as he glanced at the dead Jiroh before at Atobe.

"Ore-sama will never answer until you call this place the Dining Hall!" cried Atobe.

"It's a cafeteria, Atobe!"

"A Dining Hall is for us rich people, Shishido! Cafeteria is for commoners!"

"You insult us!" muffled Gakuto while having the last piece of the cheeseburger in his mouth.

"Gakuto, don't talk with your mouth full," admonished Yuushi as he dusted his shirt clean.

"Well, Ore-sama shall call this the Dining Hall, and all of you will too! Now repeat after me: Dining Hall."

"Dining Hall."

"Zzzzzz."

"Usu."

"CAFETERIA!"

"It's a cafeteria…"

"Um, dining hall?

"…"

"DINING HALL!" roared Atobe.

"NEVER!" yelled Muhaki as he squirted some of the ketchup onto Atobe's hair.

"Oh no! Ore-sama's hair is now blood red!"

"Atobe! Shishido-san! Muhaki-san!" worriedly cried Choutaro as he tried to stop them. "Calm down!"

"DINING HALL!" He threw a pack of cheese, and one landed onto the PB & J. Choutaro took another bite out of his lunch, and began gagging and twitching.

"Gagwwgasfjiag…" choked Choutaro as he clung onto his throat and fell off his seat. Oshitari only shifted his glasses as if nothing happened.

"CAFETERIA!" yelled Gakuto as he threw a handful of sporks at Atobe.

"Kabaji!"

"Usu." And Kabaji became the wall of defense, the sporks having no damage at all.

"Damn it!" cursed Muhaki under his breath, "Why is Kabaji like a rock?!"

"DINING HALL!" yelled Atobe once Kabaji was out of the way, and he threw the French horn at Shishido.

He ducked and picked up Choutaro's lunch, "I'm going to borrow your lunch, Choutaro. Here's the French horn." The second year nodded and the two exchanged. "WHO CARES WHAT YOU FREAKIN' CALL IT!" And the sandwich went flying through the air, flying past Atobe and Kabaji. Oh, Shishido has bad aim, by the way.

"DINING – ugh! What is that smell?!" Everyone looked at the source to find Choutaro barfing into the musical instrument.

"Choutaro!" anxiously cried Shishido in shock as he bent down next to his doubles partner. He led him towards the trash can and the second year continued barfing nonstop. Everyone else scooted down the lunch table by five yards from their original spots.

"Kabaji!" ordered Atobe as he squeezed his nose, pointing at the French horn.

"Usu." And Kabaji walked towards the instrument, picked it up, and threw the French horn away.

Unfortunately, it landed on Choutaro's head, and the puke poured all over his hair.

"GWAHFHAOHGOA!"

"Choutaro!" Shishido grabbed Oshitari's water bottle and chugged it down on his hair.

"…my water…"

"Gakevoehgpahg…" mumbled Choutaro in relief as he felt the cold liquid washing down.

After Choutaro's business was settled, the threesome continued to argue.

"DINING HALL!"

"CAFETERIA!"

"WHO THE FUCKIN' CARES?"

"ORE-SAMA DOES NOT LIKE COMMONERS' WORDS!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE ARE COMMONERS?!"

"FUCK YOU, ATOBE!"

"MIZUKI WEARS PURPLE!"

"ORE-SAMA – what?"

"Who said Mizuki wears purple?"

"Zzzzz…"

"It's just Jiroh sleep talking…" noted aloud Oshitari as he pushed his glasses upwards.

"Oh…"

"DINING HALL!"

"CAFETERIA"

"WE JUST EAT LUNCH HERE, OK?!"

"DINING HALL SOUNDS BETTER!"

"THAT WORD IS TOO LONG!"

"CAFETERIA HAS MORE SYLLABLES THAN DINING HALL!"

"HA! SEE?"

"SHUT UP, ATOBE!"

"Gekokujyu."

"ORE-SAMA WINS THIS ONE, wait…since when does Shishido say 'Gekokujyu'?"

"I never say 'Gekokujyu', Atobe. Hiyoshi does."

"Since when was Hiyoshi here? He never appeared for lunch."

"Hiyoshi doesn't matter much, anyway."

"…Gekokujyu…"

"Ah!" cried all the regulars at the same time as they turned to look at the forgotten second year, standing at the doorway. "Hiyoshi!"

"Sakaki-sensei wants to see us… Gekokujyu…"

"Er…right…" And all the regulars left the cafete – er, Dining Hall to see their coach, with Kabaji dragging dear Jiroh up the stairs.

* * *

If you can guess who we are, we'll congratulate you and write a story for you. Although, we do have one request. 

If you're going to guess who we are, we want you to PM us, not put it in a review. Some people read the reviews page, and then everyone will know who we really are. We don't want that. XD

Although, if you guess wrong, we'll ponder on it endlessly. :)


	2. The Horror of Fake Teeth

**DISCLAIMERS: ** We do not own Konomi-sensei. Heck, I don't think we even own our computers. But we do own our teeth. They aren't fake. XD _--Transfer_

**WARNING: ** May contain swearing, pointy lasers, and biological randomness awareness. Please proceed with caution. XD _--Transfer_

* * *

**Say Yurts! **

_Chapter Two: The Horror of Fake Teeth!  
_Written by Transfer of Drowning Insanity

* * *

Hyoutei was definitely insane. 

Crazier than Seigaku ever would be.

While everyone was walking to the principal's office, Shishido and Atobe were still arguing about the Cafeteria/Dining Hall.

"IT'S CALLED A CAFETERIA DAMMIT!"

"DINING HALL SOUNDS BETTER!"

"CAFETERIA IS ONLY ONE WORD RETARD!"

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS THAT YOU CALL IT DINING HALL."

"RETARD!"

"FUCKTARD!"

"WHORE-HOG!"

"Hey!" Mukahi cried out. "THAT'S MY LINE!"

Shishido and Atobe decided to ignore Mukahi. Mainly because they were too busy arguing with each other to care what Mukahi said anyway.

"DUMBFUCK!" Atobe yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF 'GENTLEMAN' ARE YOU WHEN YOU KEEP ON YELLING RANDOM 'CRUDE' WORDS?!"

"ORE-SAMA IS A GENTLEMAN!"

"YOU'RE NOT!"

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS THAT YOU SHUT UP!"

Oshitari rubbed his forehead. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

Once everyone had safely arrived at the principal's office, all they had to do was wait for the principal to come. Oh, the horror of having insane people as your friend...

Shishido and Atobe were continuing to yell at each other about the cafeteria. Yes, the author decided to call it the cafeteria because Atobe sucks and it's easier to type.

"CAFETERIA!"

"DINING HALL!"

"CAFETERIA!"

"DINING HALL!"

"SUGEE! I LOST A TOOTH!" Jiroh cried out.

"..."

"Ne, where is it though?" Jiroh was looking around. "Where's my tooth?"

Mukahi was staring at him. "Why do you need your tooth for?"

"For the tooth fairy!" Jiroh exclaimed. "The tooth fairy likes teeth!"

"WELL NO SHIT, THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED THE TOOTH FAIRY!" Shishido yelled.

"WAH! SHI-KUN IS MEAN!!!" Jiroh was crying.

"SHISHIDO!" Atobe yelled. "FIRST THE CAFETERIA BUISNESS, AND NOW THIS?!"

Just then Sakaki-sensei came into the room, holding out the French Horn. "Anyone mind explaining why someone barfed into this?" He held the dripping instrument up.

Mukahi made a face. "EWWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING! THROW IT AWAY DAMMIT!"

Sakaki-sensei proceeded to throw it away again. "Whoever did this must pay."

"Wah!" Choutaro was crying.

Great. Two people were crying. This was definitely a bad day for Oshitari.

Sakaki-sensei sighed. "Jiroh, why exactly are you crying?"

"I CAN'T FIND MY MISSING TOOTH!" Jiroh cried out.

Sakaki sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was a bad day for him. He proceeded to take out one of his fake teeth and handed it to Jiroh. "There. Stop crying."

Jiroh shuddered. "I DON'T WANT YOUR TEETH!"

He proceeded to put his fake tooth back in. Or, at least, he tried to. The rest of his teeth fell out and landed on the principal's chair.

"EWWW!" Mukahi cried out.

"Sakaki-sensei, why do you have fake teeth?" Oshitari asked.

"..." No answer.

Just then the principal came in and was yelling. "ALL OF YOU! SILENCE!" He sat on his special principal's chair. Which was really special now, considering that…there were fake teeth on it.

"Um, sensei?" Choutaro raised his hand.

"WHAT?!"

"You're sitting on Sakaki-sensei's teeth."

"Gekokujyu." This from Hiyoshi.

The principal stood up, took one look at his chair, and immediately fainted.

"Uh..." Mukahi was speechless.

Heck, everyone was speechless.

"So, what do we do with him now?" Shishido asked.

"DINING HALL!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THE CAFETERIA!"

"DINING HALL!"

"Can't we just call it DHC and get over with it?" Jiroh asked.

"Usu."

"...DHC?" Shishido asked.

"Dining hall cafeteria."

"...Okay."

So, all the Hyoutei regular's troubles were solved. The French Horn was somewhere in the dumpster, the cafeteria was now called the DHC, and all ended well. Kind of.

Oshitari still had a headache.

Sakaki-sensei was absent for three days, due to teeth problems.

_"Moron"_, thought Oshitari.

* * *

If you can guess who we are, we'll congratulate you and write a story for you. Although, we do have one request. 

If you're going to guess who we are, we want you to PM us, not put it in a review. Some people read the reviews page, and then everyone will know who we really are. We don't want that. XD

Although, if you guess wrong, we'll ponder on it endlessly. :)


	3. The Ancient Bomb

**DISCLAIMERS: **We do not own Konomi Takeshi; otherwise, we would have made him suffer for giving us cliffhangers throughout the manga… x[ _--Silent_

**WARNING: **If you are not fond of long ramblings of swears, randomness, and vein pops with beads of sweat, please do not read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! XD _--Silent_

Oh, and this was written by BOTH of us this time. Yay!!!_ Transfer_

**Say Yurts!**

_Chapter Three: Day One - The Ancient Bomb  
_Written by Silent and Transfer of Drowning Insanity

* * *

**:: Oshitari's POV ::**

Sakaki-sensei was absent from school for three days straight, so Atobe made our tennis practice harder than ever. I did not mind, for I could use this time to improve my tennis techniques. But not everyone was happy with Atobe's sudden harshness toward club members, especially us regulars. And what's going to happen on the first day of Sakaki's absence, I do NOT want to know…

* * *

**:: Normal POV ::**

"First years, practice swinging your rackets! Second years, run fifty laps around the school! Third years do one hundred sit ups, push ups, and crunches! Regulars are to do the following training menu that will be announced shortly!" yelled Atobe from the middle of the tennis courts, and all members did as they were told, slightly groaning.

"What are we going to do now?" Muhaki asked Oshitari in a low voice.

"Something even worse than the others," Oshitari replied as he pushed his glasses upwards.

"Regulars!" called Atobe, with Kabaji following. "This is what I want you to do!" Everyone circled around their captain.

"Ore-sama has set up a special training course today in the gym…"

"More like Kabaji did," muttered Muhaki under his breath.

"…and Ore-sama would like all of you to go there right now, where you will play tennis matches."

"Atobe, are you stupid? We can play out here," pointed out Shishido as he crossed his arms.

"Ore-sama has set up something special," Atobe replied, waving a hand. "Follow me."

"He makes us sound like dogs or something…" muttered Muhaki under his breath, and Oshitari gave him a nudge in annoyance.

"OW! What was that for, Yuushi?"

But Oshitari pushed his glasses up his nose, pretending to have done nothing.

(horizontal line)

**:: In the Gym ::**

"There's only one tennis court here!" said Gakuto as he pointed to the court.

"DUH," said everyone unanimously, rolling their eyes.

Atobe cleared his throat again and began with the instructions, "Ore-sama will group you into pairs so that you play against one another. Gakuto and Shishido, you two go first." He gestured the two of them to the court.

"Kabaji," said Atobe as he snapped his fingers.

"Usu," said Kabaji, and he flipped on a complicated number of switches. A motion stirred from the sides and tops, and soon a fierce wind was blowing in all directions.

"OMFG, WHY IS IT SO WINDY?!" yelled Gakuto as he cupped his hands, but no one heard him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" yelled back most of the regulars as they inched closer to hear the acrobatic.

"I SAID, WHY IS IT SO WINDY?!"

"NEVER MIND, ORE-SAMA WANTS YOU TO PLAY TENNIS NOW!" commanded Atobe through the megaphone, while Kabaji was holding down Atobe from blowing away in the winds. They were on the balcony of the gym.

"HOW CAN YOU PLAY TENNIS LIKE THIS, ATOBE?!" complained Shishido.

"JUST PLAY!" screamed all the regulars, quite excited to see what would happen.

"FINE!" grumbled Shishido as he prepared to serve. But the ball was lost in the wind before it made contact with the racket and flew to the other side of the court.

"FAULT!" cried Atobe, "YOU NEED TO HIT THE BALL!"

"I'M NOT STUPID, ATOBE!" screamed Shishido as he got out another tennis ball, and this time, managed to hit the ball to the other court WITH the racket.

Muhaki made his move to return it by showing off. He leapt into the air only to be blown away by the wind.

"GAHHHH! I'M BEING BLOWN AWAY!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING EXTRA LIGHT!" yelled Shishido, cupping his hands together.

"SHUT UP, SHISHIDO!"

Gakuto landed on the gym floor as flat as a pancake. And the tennis ball bounced on his nose in midair. How sad.

But the tennis ball flew towards the other regulars. Because of the fan. And it JUST had to hit Choutaro.

And Choutaro fainted unconscious and hit the electric box, which turned off all the lights and equipment set up.

Everything was now black and dark.

"OH MY GOD WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?!" yelled Gakuto in the darkness.

"COOL IT'S DARK IN HERE!" shrieked Jiroh with happiness and glee, but Hiyoshi elbowed his head, having him falling asleep again.

ANYWAYS…

"Choutaro did," said someone, but no one knew that voice.

"OH MY GOSH WHO SAID THAT?!" yelled all the regulars in fear, running around like maniacs in the middle of the court.

"I did…" murmured a voice, and emerging from the darkness was a flashlight floating in midair.

"OH NO IT'S A GHOST!" yelled the acrobatic player as he leaped in the darkness, falling on something…soft?!

"Oi! Stop touching me you pervert!" screamed Shishido with fury.

"I'm not touching you! You're touching me!" shouted Gakuto in his ear.

"EW! STOP BREATHING IN MY EAR!"

"WELL HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TALK IF I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE?!"

"THEN DON'T BREATHE AND DON'T TALK!"

"THAT'S JUST SHIT!"

"Who was that player's name? Oh yeah, it was Muhaki Gakuto of Hyoutei, that really good acrobatics player. And the person he's touching I think is Shishido Ryou. But it's really weird how a guy touches a guy, especially in the wrong spot. But then again, it's not forbidden, since the law…"

"Seriously, who the hell is that?" questioned Hiyoshi.

"I think it is Shinji Ibu of Fudomine," answered Oshitari as he pushed up his glasses.

"Where the hell did he come from?" asked Gakuto as he leapt of Shishido, who was breathing of relief.

"Dunno. Let's shoo him away."

"…"

Just then, Choutaro woke up from his fainting. "Where am I?"

"Choutaro!" worriedly cried Shishido as he ran in the middle of nowhere, "Where are you?"

"Huh? Who's Choutaro?"

"OH MEE GEE I JUST LEARNED A NEW WORD!" screamed Jiroh in the darkness, waking up from his nap.

"…that doesn't answer my question, Jiroh."

"SHI-KUN IS MEAN!"

Shishido sighed in exasperation, "Fine. What was the new word you learned?"

"BUGEEBAH!"

"…"

"WOAH JIROH! THAT'S A COOL WORD!" exclaimed Gakuto with enthusiasm.

"…Gakuto, you sure you didn't your head on anything?" ensured Oshitari.

"Yuushi? That you? Nope, didn't hit anything. OH MY GOSHIES MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!"

"…yes you did."

"TISSUES! GIVE ME TISSUES!" cried Gakuto as he jumped around, doing flips back and forth. He felt around the air until he felt someone soft.

"I FOUND TISSUES!" he yelled in victory, and he began rubbing his nose on the soft fabric.

"GET AWAY FROM ORE-SAMA YOU FIEND!" screamed Atobe in despair. "KABAJI, TAKE THIS IMP AWAY FROM ORE-SAMA! NOW!"

"Usu." Kabaji proceeded to remove the person rubbing his nose on Ore-sama's best washed, dried, cleaned, and ironed tennis shorts. But he fell off the balcony and landed on the gym floor.

Ouch.

"My nose! Feels so much better!"

"GET AWAY FROM ORE-SAMA! ORE-SAMA DOES NOT NEED TO BE PREGNANT! GET AWAY FROM ORE-SAMA!"

Shishido somehow managed to find the light switch and flipped it on. "Dude, what the hell was that about?"

Oshitari just shook his head. "Atobe, men can't get pregnant."

"YOU FIEND! YOU LIAR!! ORE-SAMA DOES NOT, SHOULD NOT, AND WILL NOT GET PREGNANT!" Atobe looked around. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ORE-SAMA'S FAN?!"

"Gakuto broke it when he fell off the balcony."

"HOW DARE HE FALL AND BREAK ORE-SAMA'S FAN! HE SHALL PAY!"

Choutarou just kept on looking around in confusion. "Um, can anyone tell me where I am? I think I got lost."

"Hm, so he's gotten amnesia. Which is perfectly fine, because that means we can win against them, since they've lost one player. But that's just mean, because we shouldn't count on someone getting amnesia to win. Maybe I should take him to the doctor, but then it's too far away and the gym's locked. Then that means-" Shinji was cut off abruptly by Shishido.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GYM'S LOCKED?!"

"Ore-sama locked the gym using Jirou's special supply of super glue!" Atobe smiled in triumph.

"YOU IDIOT, HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT NOW?!" Shishido screamed in frustration.

"Ore-sama will call the monkies from Africa to help us!"

Gakuto turned around and rolled his eyes. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Ore-sama does not know at this point."

"YOU IDIOT!!"

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT AN IDIOT, YOU NOSE-BLEEDING DEMON!"

"HOW AM I A DEMON?!"

"YOU JUST ARE!"

"YOU'RE A SODIUM CHLORIDE GONE WRONG WITHOUT ANY SLEEP!!!"

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT!"

"Um, really. Where am I?" Choutaro asked again.

Shishido smacked his forehead. "Great. Now our coach is out for three days because of his fake teeth, Choutaro has amnesia, and we're LOCKED IN THE FREAKING GYM BECAUSE _SOMEBODY _JUST HAD TO GLUE THE DOORS SHUT!"

"Ii data," Yanagi said, having a total Inui moment.

Oshitari sighed. "What is he doing here?"

"Ore-sama had him get locked in with us!" Atobe crowed proudly.

Shishido pointed a finger at Atobe. "YOU SHUT UP!"

Gakuto gasped dramatically. "He just pointed THE finger at Atobe!! THE FINGER!! Ladies and gentlemen, we are waiting to see what happens next!!! I'm sure the audience is at the edge of their seats waiting impatiently to see what this all means!"

Jirou cut Gakuto off. "SUGEE!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?!"

"Why do we always get into situations like these?" Oshitari asked himself.

"THE FINGER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! THE FINGER!!!!" Gakuto was still yelling.

"I thought this was tennis practice," Shishido grumbled.

"It was, until Atobe had the ridiculous idea to use fan," Oshitari replied.

"Ugh."

Just then Sakaki SOMEHOW found a brilliant way to get all the super glue off the doors, and came stomping into the room...with the dentist and the equipment right behind him.

"YOU!" He pointed a finger at Atobe.

"OMFG!" Gakuto was spazzing again. "HE POINTED THE FINGER AT HIM TOO!!!"

Sakaki frowned at Gakuto and returned his attention back to Atobe. "I do not know why you decided to make this mess, but I have to inform you that you will be practicing with Seigaku from now on."

Atobe gasped. "WHY IS ORE-SAMA BEING DEMOTED?!"

"Now, Atobe, you're not-"

"ORE-SAMA CANNOT LIVE WITH THIS! KABAJI!"

"Usu." With one fluid motion Kabaji turned the fans back on.

"AHHHH!" Gakuto screamed. "I'M FLYING!!"

"YOUR FAULT FOR BEING SO ANOREXIC!" Shishido yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"UGH. NEVER MIND! ATOBE, TURN OFF THE FANS!"

"ORE-SAMA SHALL NOT, WILL NOT, AND CAN NOT!"

"WELL WHY CAN'T YOU?!"

"THE SWITCH IS STUCK!"

"..."

Suddenly there came a loud rumbling. Next thing Oshitari knew, the whole gym was flooded with water. Knee deep.

With the fan blowing as well, it looked like the water was having...tides.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shishido yelled out.

Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama had the fans filled with a water bomb!"

"So you're saying you had water bombs planted all around here.

Atobe nodded.

"And what were we supposed to do? ESPECIALLY since we were LOCKED in the GYM?!"

"It was part of Ore-sama's training!"

"...Great. Swimming and tennis at the same time."

Atobe just nodded.

Gakuto made a face. "Next thing we know, he's probably going to order us to go roller blading and play tennis at the same time."

"Don't give him ideas."

"Right..."

Atobe sighed. "I must warn you that the bombs were three years old."

Shishido gave him a strange look. "What were you doing with three year old bombs?"

"Ore-sama got them for elementary school graduation!"

Sakaki just shook his head. "All of you. Meet at Seigaku tomorrow."

"..."

And yes. What a lovely day in Hyoutei. Without their coach, they're simply useless.

Is Seigaku really going to help?

* * *

You guys should know the drill by now. If not, read our profile. XD 

We hope you've enjoyed!


	4. Seigaku's Horror

**DISCLAIMERS:** Okay, if we didn't even purchase our own computers, HOW THE HECK DO WE OWN THIS?! XD I can barely draw anyways. XD _--Transfer_

**WARNING:** Please. If you do not tolerate swearing, PLEASE. Don't read. XD _--Transfer_

Say Yurts!

_Chapter Three: Day Two- Seigaku's Horror_

Written by Transfer of Drowning Insanity

* * *

Yay. 

We get to go to Seigaku today. But only because our captain became insane.

How fun. I wonder what we're going to do today...

**Seigaku**

"ORE-SAMA DOES NOT WANT TO DRINK THIS!" Atobe screamed out. "THIS IS PEASANT LIQUIDS!!!"

"Atobe, it would be "these are peasant liquids!" or "this is a peasant liquid!", not "this is a peasant liquid!"," Oshitari corrected him.

Inui fiddled with his glasses for a bit. "My special drink is not for peasants. It's for anyone who needs to work out more."

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT ORE-SAMA IS FAT?!"

"Yes."

"HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT!! ORE-SAMA IS DEFINITELY NOT FAT!"

Muakhi snickered. "What about those ten chocolate bars you ate during lunch yesterday?"

"THOSE WERE PARFAITS, NOT CHOCOLATE!"

Inui fiddled with his glasses again. "You ate ten chocolate bars yesterday? Ii data." He began scribbling in his notebook.

"PARFAITS!" Atobe corrected stubbornly.

Shishido at the time was glaring at Atobe viciously.

"Stop glaring at Ore-sama," Atobe commanded.

"You gave Choutarou AMNESIA! HOW CAN I NOT GLARE AT YOU?! NOW HE CAN'T COME TO PRACTICE!"

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Lover boy..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Both of you! 50 laps, now!" Tezuka commanded.

Atobe had an incredulous look on his face. "Are you ordering ORE-SAMA laps?!"

"Yes."

"How dare you order Ore-sama laps!"

Mukahi shivered. "Is it just me or did his ego just like, grow bigger...or what?"

Oshitari shook his head. "I didn't know his ego could get any bigger."

"Hm. Interesting...ii data." Where was Inui right now? Scribbling lots and lots of information in his notebook. Today must have been such an informative day for him. Especially when he was dealing people who were seriously...not right in the head.

"Saa..." came a voice.

Mukahi pointed at Fuji and screamed out. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE GONE WRONG WITHOUT ANY SLEEP! AND IT'S EATING CHEESE!"

"Eh?" Fuji had a confused look on his face. All the while eating string cheese...

Atobe smirked. "You're doing something wrong." This statement was directed at Fuji.

"Oh?"

"You aren't pulling the cheese into strings. You're supposed to."

"But it tastes better this way."

"But it's just not RIGHT."

"Since when did you know how to eat string cheese?" Oshitari asked. "It's a commoner's food."

Atobe glared. "It is NOT a commoner's food."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"You can buy it at commoner's supermarkets."

"Oh really?" Mukahi asked.

Shishido wacked him on the head. "You idiot, you go to supermarkets all the time. How do you miss those big 24 packs of string cheese stacked up on top of one another?"

Mukahi shrugged. "I don't go to the dairy section very often."

"...It's in the meat section."

"What would it be doing in the meat section?"

"I don't know...maybe people who buy the meat plan to make sandwiches?"

"Well that's just a stupid place to put cheese. Cheese is a DIARY product."

"You mean dairy."

"No, I mean diary."

"Diary would be a journal."

"No, it's milk stuff."

"...Milk stuff..."

"Yeah."

"It's a journal."

"Milk."

"Journal."

"Milk."

"Journal."

"Milk."

"Journal."

"Milk."

"You still haven't done the laps that I assigned you," Tezuka cut in. "Another ten laps for each of you."

Mukahi pointed at himself. "Hey! You didn't assign me any laps!"

"Well now I am."

"Ass."

Tezuka twitched.

Just then Momo came into the scene. All hail Momo...not.

Mukahi started pointing at him. "PEACHES!!"

"..."

"MOMO!!!"

"..."

"PEACHES!!"

Shishido stared. "It is just me, or is he doing like, a lot of pointing today?"

Mukahi pointed at Shishido. "Shut up!"

"Hey! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

"SINCE WHEN THE HECK DID YOU CARE IF THAT WAS 'NICE' OR NOT?!"

"SINCE NOW!"

"IDIOT!"

"STALKER!"

"OMFG IT'S AN ANIMAL CLOWN!!!"

"Huh?"

Inui was still scribbling madly in his notebook.

Now, where was the Prince of Tennis himself? He was just sleeping in a tree, because he definitely didn't want the insanity to SPREAD to him. Oh, the horror.

And Oishi...was just off somewhere doing his own thing.

Kaidou was...just not there. So was Taka. They probably got scared...

Inui was still scribbling in his notebook.

Atobe snatched the notebook from him and began reading. "What?! IT'S SAYS ORE-SAMA IS AN EGOTISTICAL MORON! ORE-SAMA IS NOT!"

Mukahi twitched. "Um, excuse me? You call yourself 'ore-sama'."

"FROM NOW ON, ORE-SAMA SHALL NOT CALL HIMSELF ORE-SAMA!"

"You're still doing it..."

"Ore-sama is not!"

Oshitari sighed. "It's just a habit. He can't break it."

"Ore-sama can TOO break the habit!"

Shishido smirked. "Prove it."

"ORE-SAMA CAN!"

"Idiot, you're still using 'ore-sama'."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"..."

Mukahi pointed at Atobe for the third time. "YOU USED MY LINE! 'OH REALLY' IS MINE, AND YOU CAN'T STEAL IT FROM ME!"

"Then who owns 'emo-ness'?" Fuji inquired, still chewing on his...string cheese.

"..."

"I don't think anyone owns 'emo-ness'," Shishido commented.

"Oh really?" Atobe asked.

"STOP USING MY LINE!" Mukahi shouted.

"NEVER!!!!!!"

"..."

"His ego got so big it popped."

"..."

"Woot. It's the apocalypse gone wrong without any sleep. And this time it's eating peppers," Mukahi stated.

"Fuji isn't eating pepper," Shishido said.

"Yeah. I know that."

"Then who's the apocalypse?"

"You mean what's the apocalypse."

"Okay...what's the apocalypse?"

"Um...the tennis racket."

"Okay. So the tennis racket is the apocalypse. Interesting. So you can't play tennis anymore, can you?"

"It's not mine. It's...um...what's his face."

"Yeah...what's his face."

"PO!"

"...Po?"

"YES, PO!"

"..."

Oshitari sighed. Seigaku definitely didn't help with Hyoutei's insanity issue. Actually, he thought it might've gotten worse BECAUSE they went to Seigaku...

* * *

Hyoutei is still going to practice with Seigaku in Day 3! Yay!!!

You know the drill already. If not, look at our profile.

We do want to mention one thing though. Some people have mistakenly thought that there are limits to how many times you can guess.

There aren't.

So you can guess as many times as you want.

Although, we advisse you not to spam up our mailboxes. We are very busy, so please be considerate to our poor inbox's feelings. -pats-

XD.


	5. What the Heck!

**DISCLAIMER:** No. Just, no. I only have 10 dollars to my name, so heck no... _--Transfer_

**WARNING:** If you do not like swearing, randomness, and crack, please do not read this. Click the back button immediately. XD _--Transfer_

Say Yurts!

_Chapter Four: Day Three- What the Heck?!_

Written by Transfer of Drowning Insanity

* * *

"Everyone! 30 laps around the courts, now!" Tezuka commanded. 

Mukahi gasped and choked on his own air. "NOO!!! I DON'T WANNA RUN LAPS!! I WANNA GO BACK HOMEEEE!!!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Dude, stop being such a whiny-ass."

Mukahi gasped oh so dramatically and pointed a pinky finger at Shishido. "YOU JUST SWORE!!!"

Shishido just stared at the pinky that was pointing directly at him. "Dude, why the pinky finger?"

Tezuka twitched.

"Because it's cooler than you!"

"Usually people would use their POINTER finger, not their PINKY finger."

Tezuka twitched again.

"But we should adapt to use our pinky fingers! If we don't, we might die!!"

"Wait...what?"

Tezuka was twitching violently now.

"We need to practice other things!! So we don't die!! Like, eating with our feet, or something!"

"...No comment."

"But you just commented! What the heck?!"

"Make that 60 laps," Tezuka said.

Atobe waved a hand at Tezuka. "No one cares about your needs."

Shishido snorted. "No one cares about your needs either."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"YOU FREAKING SENT CHOUTAROU TO THE HOSPITAL, DAMMIT!"

"ORE-SAMA IS KING!!!"

"YOU'RE NOT A KING, YOU'RE A PEASANT!!"

Atobe's eyes went wide with shock. "You...you...you...you just called Ore-sama a _peasant?!_" The last part came out as a squeak.

Oshitari sighed. He really did not want to be here, since they weren't doing ANYTHING productive. "Yes, Atobe, he called you a peasant."

Atobe fell onto the ground and was writhing uncontrollably.

"..."

"Usu..."

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Mukahi jumped back and pointed at Kabaji, his eyes wide. "SINCE WHEN DID HE GET HERE?!"

"Since now..." Shishido said.

"Hey, by the way..." Mukahi looked around. "Where exactly did Tezuka go?"

"..."

Silence...

"Dude, like, what the fuck? They just like, totally ditched us."

"It's all because of you," Shishido said.

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true!" Shishido protested. "You scared them away with your weirdness."

"But that's only because I'm caffeine!"

"...Wait...what?"

Hiyoshi looked up from his GameBoy. "Did he just say 'I'm caffeine'?"

"Uh..."

"Hiyoshi, why do you have a GameBoy?" Atobe asked.

"Gekokujou..."

"..."

* * *

"..." 

"..."

"..."

"Why exactly am I here?" Oshitari asked for the thirtieth time.

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Uh...I don't KNOW. Maybe it's because you're part of the TEAM."

"We're in the dentist's office."

"Yes, I believe we are."

"Why are we in the dentist's office?" Oshitari asked.

"Uhh..."

Shishido twitched. "Because, Sakaki-sensei thought we were too immature to play tennis by ourselves anymore." He glared pointedly at Atobe.

Atobe clucked in dismay at Shishido's scornfulness and said, "Ore-sama is not at fault here."

"Yes you are."

"Ore-sama is not at fault because Ore-sama is sitting on a chair."

"Well...no shit. We're all sitting in chairs too. Plus, it was YOUR idea to take use those big fans, and it was your idea to put water bombs in them."

"Ore-sama was just thinking about our training."

"You were thinking of KILLING us."

"Ore-sama was not..."

Just then Mukahi fell dramatically to the ground and started whimpering. "Oh! Alas, the tree of life is withering away!!!"

"...Huh?"

Oshitari sighed. "Gakuto, get back in your seat."

"Alas!!!"

"..."

"Did he like, hit his head on something or what?" Shishido asked, staring at Mukahi's body that was currently lying on the white marble floor.

"No, that would be Ootori," Oshitari stated, rubbing his head. He seriously needed some aspirin. He turned to Atobe. "So, now what?"

"Ore-sama wants to try out another training method," Atobe stated.

"And how is that 'training method' going to help us?"

"Ore-sama wants everyone to grab a tube of sanitary tooth cleaner. Now."

"..."

"Um, does he mean toothpaste?"

"SANITARY TOOTH CLEANER!"

Shishido rolled his eyes and smacked himself on the head. "Not AGAIN."

"LIKE WTF?!?!?!?!" Mukahi jumped up and was currently pointing his finger at Atobe. "TOOTHPASTE!! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET SANITARY TOOTH CLEARNER FROM?!?!?"

Atobe glared. "Ore-sama demands that it be called sanitary tooth cleaner because the word 'toothpaste' is for peasants!"

"WE'RE NOT IN THE MONARCH AGE, ATOBE!' Shishido yelled. "SO YOU CAN SHUT UP ABOUT PEASANTS AND WHATNOT!"

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!"

"YO-wait...what?"

"That's just Jirou sleep-talking again," Oshitari said.

"Wait, what does 'shut the front door' mean anyways?"

"Dunno...ANYWAYS..."

"Right...IT'S CALLED TOOTHPASTE DAMMIT!" Mukahi grabbed a handful of rubber bands and threw them at Atobe. The rubber bands unfortunately went into Atobe's open mouth.

Jirou just HAD to wake up at that particular moment and went wide-eyed. "SUGEE!! THOSE RUBBER BANDS ARE TINY!! WHERE'D YOU GET THEM?!"

"..."

"Um, I think they're for people's braces or something." Shishido shrugged.

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS THAT YOU CALL IT SANITARY TOOTH CLEANER!!!" Atobe cried back, spitting out the rubber bands.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but that's just DISGUSTING." Mukahi made a face.

"On the bright side, at least he didn't swallow them..." Oshitari stated.

"I kinda wish he did..."

"..."

"Toothpaste smells funky!" Jirou said, making a face. "Whenever I try swallowing it, I end up gagging like crazy!"

"Who the heck tries to eat toothpaste?" Shishido asked, staring at Jirou with disbelief.

"I dunno." Jirou shrugged. "SUGEE!! THE DENTIST'S OFFICE EVEN HAS CACTUS IN IT!"

"..."

"IT'S SANITARY TOOTH CLEANER!!" Atobe insisted. "KABAJI!"

"Usu..." Kabaji handed him a French horn.

"Somehow, this scene feels really familiar..." Mukahi said.

"Ya think?" Shishido rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't think!" Mukahi said sarcastically. "I don't HAVE brain, so therefore I'm DEAD."

"..."

Atobe threw the French horn. Well, he tried to, at least. Unfortunately, the door right in front of him opened and he ended up hitting Sakaki-sensei. Alas...

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Mukahi fell dramatically to his knees, cradling Sakaki-sensei's head with his arms. "SAKAKI-SENSEIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

"...Since when did he get so dramatic?"

"Gakuto, let go of me at once," Sakaki-sensei commanded.

"Dude, is that blood?"

"ATOBE!!" Mukahi screamed, pointing at Atobe for the third time. "YOU KILLED SAKAKI-SENSEI!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!"

"Like...what the heck?!"

Atobe just stood there, unblinking. Jirou poked him with a stick. Nothing happened. "SUGEE!!! HE'S DEAD!"

"Gakuto, I'm not dead. Please, LET GO OF ME!" Sakaki was seriously losing his cool. Oh, I might also mention that his fake teeth fell out again. Great. If this keeps happening he'll use up all of his sick days.

Mukahi sniffed and got up. "Gosh, no need to be so dramatic!"

"You were being all dramatic a minute ago," Shishido said.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Mukahi grabbed a bottle of Listerine, took a sip, and spat it all over Shishido's face.

"DAMMIT! YOU JUST RUINED MY FAVORITE SHIRT!!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SPILLING KETCHUP ALL OVER ME!!"

"THAT WAS FOUR DAYS AGO!!"

"Okay, I'm going to throw a civilized temper tantrum," Oshitari said. "Rawr..."

"..."

"He did NOT just say that..."

Mukahi was twitching again. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!"

"Not AGAIN..."

Hiyoshi threw his GameBoy at Mukahi's head. "Gekokujou..."

"...Ow..."

"..."

Oshitari REALLY wished he'd stay home that day...

"I won't be able to teach for another two days," Sakaki said, sighing. Really, why couldn't he just quit his job now? Maybe then his poor teeth wouldn't have come off...

"SANITARY TOOTH CLEARNER!!!"

"TOOTHPASTE!!!"

"..."

* * *

You guys all should know the drill by now. If not, read our profile. XD 

Alas, poor Sakaki-sensei. He has to find another replacement coach to help him...SIGH...


	6. THE END!

**Written by:** Transfer at Drowning Insanity

Say Yurts! Chapter Six: THE END!!!!!

* * *

"Ugh!" Mukahi cried out. "I hate Sakaki-sensei so much I could mass murder him!"

"There's no such thing as mass murdering 'someone', it's just a person," Atobe said.

"You shut up!"

"How dare you tell Ore-sama to shut up!"

"It's all your fault for arguing with us about the cafeteria!"

"DINING HALL!"

"IT'S A FREAKING PLACE WHERE PEOPLE EAT, IT DOESN'T NEED A NAME!" Shishido shouted out.

"..."

"SERIOUSLY, YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO BRAINS AT ALL WHATSOSEVER!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING, YOU GLUESTICK!"

"YOU'RE THE GLUESTICK!"

"...Wait, where did the glue stick come from?" Hiyoshi asked.

"..."

"Seriously though," Shishido continued. "How do you mass murder someone?"

Mukahi frowned. "Easy. First, you chop him up into little bits and then you deep fry them!"

Shishido winced. "And...that's what you're planning on doing to Sakaki-sensei?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh."

"I'm going to do much worse!"

"...Eh..."

Mukahi growled. "Atobe, gimme your phone."

"Why on earth would Ore-sama-"

"JUST GIMME IT!"

"..."

Mukahi grabbed Atobe's cellphone from him and dialed Sakaki-sensei's number. "Sakaki-sensei, get us out of here right now!"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"I just can't."

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU LOCKING US UP IN THE TENNIS CLUBROOM?! DO YOU HAVE ANY HUMAN SENSE?!"

"..."

"Wait, where'd he get the human sense from?"

"..." And thus Sakaki-sensei hung up.

"ASSHOLE YOU ARE!"

"..."

"Wait, isn't it supposed to be 'you asshole!' instead of 'asshole you are!"

"But Ore-sama does have to admit it sounds more civilized," Atobe said.

"...Atobe, you have problems."

"Ore-sama does not!"

Shishido glared at Atobe. "Just shut up!"

"Shishido, can I ask you something?" Mukahi inquired.

"...What?"

"Why do you always glare at people? I mean, are you just like, too lazy to move your head or something?"

"...Where'd you get that from?"

"I was just wondering..."

"..."

"What's Bleach?" Jirou asked randomly.

"I can't believe you don't know what Bleach is," Mukahi made a face. "It's an anime show, stupid!"

"Bleach's laundry detergent," Shishido answered.

"YOU IDIOT, LAUNDRY DETEGENT'S SOAP!"

"WELL GEE, SORRY FOR NOT BEING THE GIRLY TYPE OF GUY WHO READS BLEACH LABELS AND FIGURES OUT WHAT THE HECK IS IN THEM!"

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I SAID-"

"UGH! ASSHOLE YOU ARE!"

"Would you stop with that? It's getting really annoying."

"..."

"I just choked on ice cream today," Jirou said again.

"What's up with you and these random comments today?" Shishido shot back.

"Shishido!" Mukahi reprimanded. "Be nice! It's actually hecka easy to choke on ice cream."

"Oh really? How?"

"You forget to chew it and then you swallow."

"DOESN'T THAT GO FOR EVERY SCENARIO OF CHOKING?!"

"I WAS JUST EXPLAINING THE BASIC CONCEPTS OF LIFE TO YOU, GOSH!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"What?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would."

"I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT! IT GETS ON MY NERVES SOOOOO BAD!"

"Jeez, calm down. It's not like your stupidity doesn't get on our nerves."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! DID YOU JUST INSULT ME?!"

"Yes..."

"...GRRRRR!!!!"

"...Wow...slow reaction there."

Mukahi threw Atobe's cellphone at the wall. "LET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!"

"...That's not going to help you know."

"HELP US!!!!"

"Gakuto, just leave it a rest," Oshitari said. "It's not going to do much help if you waste your energy trying to ask the air for help. Sakaki-sensei will let us out eventually."

"No he won't!" Mukahi screamed. "He'll replace us with Life Savers and monkeys and then we will rot to death in here!"

"Okay, first of all, Life Savers aren't alive, and second of all, monkeys can't freaking play tennis," Shishido said. "What's wrong with you?"

"AT LEAST I DON'T INSIST THE CAFETERIA'S A FREAKING DINING HALL!"

"ORE-SAMA DEMANDS THAT YOU CALL IT A DINING HALL!"

"CAFETERIA!"

"DINING HALL!"

"CAN YOU STOP WITH THE DINING HALL/CAFETERIA THING?! WE ALREADY SOLVED THAT PROBLEM LIKE, AGES AGO!" Shishido shouted above the rest. "IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL POUR ELMER'S GLUE ON ALL OF YA!"

"..."

"Or not..."

"Dude, homework is so minor, it even drinks like a minor," Mukahi said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, I'm getting so bored sitting here that I'm talking shit."

"You're stupid."

"Did you just insult me?"

"No, I complimented you."

"Wait...that doesn't make any sense."

"Ugh!" Shishido rolled his eyes. "No one ever gets it! If I said you were really really stupid I'd be insulting you, but I just said you were stupid, which means I'm complimenting you!"

"So that means you're insulting me twice in a row!"

"Yeah..."

"HEY!"

"Took you long enough. You're just like Atobe."

"Ore-sama does not want to be compared with you peasants."

"I AM NOT A PEASANT!" Mukahi yelled out. "I EAT 3 MEALS A DAY LIKE ANY OTHER PERSON!"

"That has nothing to do with the topic we're discussing, Gakuto," Oshitari said.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT'S JUST SHIT! I'M LEAVING!"

"..."

And thus, Hyoutei would never be the same again. Sakaki-sensei finally got out of the dentist's office. So, Hyoutei finally got their coach back. Yays.

"I TOLD YOU, SALAMI ISN'T MADE OUT OF SALMON YOU DOLT!"

"..."


End file.
